


My Star (Outertale Sans X Reader

by Vintage_BunB



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lovable dork tho, Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), F/M, Main Two Characters Are Dorks Together, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Sans and Reader are Soulmates, Sans is a dork, Sans just misses his bestie, Ultimate Wingman Frisk, Ultimate Wingman Papyrus, and besties, protective Reader, reader doesn't remember sans at first though, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_BunB/pseuds/Vintage_BunB
Summary: When your ship S.S. Luminess crash lands into monster territory, you and Frisk need to find a way to fix the ship and find your way back to Earth. On the way, you rekindle with an old friend, one you didn't even remember existing.
Relationships: Sans/Reader
Kudos: 3





	My Star (Outertale Sans X Reader

**Author's Note:**

> (A.N.- I’m in a space mood, since I watched the new Nick show, The Astronauts, and honestly, since the space launch in the real world, so here’s an Outertale fanfic for ya’ll. Space out!)

~No one’s POV>~

An adolescent sat by the TV of her house, watching Their sister’s interview with stars in her eyes. Their sister was going to pilot the Luminess soon. The spaceship was set to take off next week, and Frisk couldn’t wait! Although, the mission would take at least a year, so they would have to stay at one of Y/N’s friends during that time. They looked sadly as they watched their older sister answer questions about the Luminess and the crew, and then walk off the stage.

It’s true that they would miss Y/N, but they were too proud of her to care. Her sister was going to pilot a whole ship! And spend a year in space! They were cut out of their thoughts as the phone rang and went to go pick it up. “*You say hello, and ask who it is.” There was movement like feet on metal on the other end. _ “Frisky! Thank the stars. Listen, I know you know the way to the Ebbot City Space Center, right?”  _ Frisk’s face lit up as they heard their sister’s voice on the line, soft and shy, yet so in control. Their sister was the only one who understood what they said without them having to use sign language, and she would recognize her voice anywhere anyway, so they were thrilled. “*You confirm Y/N’s statement, but ask them why they needed to know.” There was shuffling in the background, until their sister talked again.

_ “You know that packet with the company’s logo on the front? I need you to bring it here. It contains very important equations that are needed for liftoff, I was double-checking them last night to see if they were all right and forgot to put it into my bag this morning, bring it with you on your class’s field trip today, will you?”  _ She asked. Frisk just nodded. “*You tell Y/N that you could handle it, and that you will be heading to school in a second. You tell her that you just wanted to watch the interview from last night before you went.” There was a relieved sigh at the other end of the line.  _ “Thanks Sib, you’re the best.”  _ Frisk chuckled, then hung up, grabbing her backpack from the side of the family television and heading to their sister’s office to put the papers into it before shouldering it onto their shoulder, feeling it slide against the fabric of their dark blue and orange striped sweater.

~<Timeskip>~

Frisk walked into her science classroom and set down her backpack, a galaxy covered backpack with various space pins their sister brought home with her pinned onto it. “Class, I hope you listened to the news last night like I asked of you, cause today the fifth grade will be going to ECSC!” Their teacher, Mrs. Astrick announced. (A.N.: I’m still salty about this; my fifth grade class was supposed to take a field trip to NASA that year, I knew because my sister went there and every other fifth grade went, but they blew us off. We had to go to an aquarium instead T~T I was deep into space that year, wanted to be an astronaut and everything. Don’t get me wrong, I still am into it, just not as much. Back to the story!) Frisk grinned triumphantly while the rest of the class cheered. They were glad that Y/N had signed their permission to go on this trip, they always loved to see the place she worked so hard in, even if they’ve seen it plenty of times before. They loved looking at the work the people were working on, and they considered everybody that works their family, and so did the other workers.

After a few minutes, the whole fifth grade was seated on buses, and Frisk was bouncing up and down with excitement. They already knew who the tour guide would be- the head of the ground control department, Y/N’s best friend- and they were happy to meet Dean again, she had her duffel bag with her too, as Dean was the friend she would be staying with. She popped headphones into her MP3 player- Y/N felt bad that she wouldn’t let them have a phone and bought them a royal blue one- and reclined when the bus started moving, staring out the window as the world sped by.

~<Y/N POV>~

I paced nervously as I waited for my little sibling to arrive with their fellow classmates. I can’t believe I was so stupid! Those equations are needed to get the coordinates of Luminess’s landing! “Whoa, Y/N, calm down, it’s not your fault, besides, Frisky is on their way with the papers, they’ll be here in ten minutes.” My best friend, Dean, said. He knew what this trip meant to me. It was going to be my last into space since I got a job in maintenance to spend more time with Frisk. Of course, they don’t know that yet. It was supposed to be a trip to our neighboring planet to get more supplies from the colonies there, as well as check on how they’re doing, as we’d only just colonized Prithon two years ago. Dean put his arm on my head, reminding me of how short I am compared to him. I pouted. “Don’t worry N/N, everything will be alright, with me on ground control, you’ll make that flight. It’s all fine~” he said. I studied my bestie, his confidant smile and lab coat covered in different patches with ECSC’s logo (Think NASA logo, but with their letters lol), he was also wearing a shirt for an anime created in Prithon. His spiky black hair and the chin stubble. He had goggles on his head for when he wanted to do his non-space related experiments. All in all, he was a big lovable dorky nerd. I would give my life for both him and Frisk.

“I know, Dean, but I still can’t help but worry. What if she’s late, what if we don’t get the numbers in time, what if Luminess doesn't make it-” I was stopped out of my spiral by Dean, who had grabbed both sides of my face. “Dude, chill. It’s. All. Going. To. Be. Fine.” He said, shaking my body slightly back and forth. I smiled weakly, I had a feeling something bad would happen, but another that something good would come out of it, so I didn’t bring it up to him. “Besides, Luminess doesn’t launch until tomorrow morning, so don’t fret, I can always stay overnight doing the numbers.” He said. I frowned and shook my head. “I am not letting you do another all nighter, Dean. You’re still tired from the one you did last month!” I scolded him. What most people don’t know about us unless they’re in our inner circle is, we have a mother-child type of bond- which means we are always scolding one another for something, usually I’m the one scolding him.

Our friends and Frisk have a laugh whenever they see us at it. They think it’s the funniest thing in the Galaxy, seeing how one minute, we can act like the adults we are, then the next, act like children. They sometimes even end up on the floor if they laugh hard enough. We were interrupted by a bus pulling up to the building and I subconsciously hold my breath, hoping Frisk had the papers. We watched as kids were spilling out the buses, Even some kids from Prithon were here, dang, and Dean put on a smile, clapping my back softly. “I got this, N/N, everything will be fine.” he assured me one more time, then greeted the kids as I saw Frisk sneak her way towards me. “*You tell Y/N that you have the papers she asked for, and start taking them out of your bag.” They then proceeded to hand me the packet, and I hugged them to my chest. “Thanks baby sib! You’re the best!” I said, then turned to run to GC. I didn’t see Frisk slowly following behind me, though.

“SAM! SAM I GOT THEM!!” I yelled to GC’s second in command, Dean’s sister Samantha Lunar. She looked up and adjusted the round, oval shaped glasses on her face and smiled. Samantha Lunar was the complete opposite of her brother other than their love of space. She wore a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, had long straight hair styled in a ponytail, and spoke in a calm, shy voice. “Thank you Y/N. I take it Frisk brought them, right?” she asked. I nodded, flustered and out of breath since I ran over two thousand miles from the entrance in ten minutes. (A.N.-I could never do that T~T)

“*Hfff*, Y-yeah *Hfff*, sorry, guess I fell asleep and forgot about them in the morning. “Don’t sweat it, L/N. At least we got them before the rocket’s intended lift off.” I turned my head to see a mop of fiery red hair come my way. This was Alex. He’s a transfer from Prithon’s space center that came last year. He wore a galaxy colored hoodie, and had on jeans that were ripped at the knees. He’s like the fun uncle of our group. He always has to give Frisk the coolest presents. Next to him was Catherine, his girlfriend and the ship and space probe designer. She was a pacifist by nature and would always babysit Frisk if Dean was too busy. Today she was wearing a dark blue skater dress with a purple bow tied around her waist. “We’ll take it from here, Y/N. we all look forward to playing a round of D&D when this is all over though.” Cat said. I nodded, “I’m going to do some more work inside the rocket now while you put the coordinates in, alright?”

“Also, Sam, don’t let Dean make anymore all-nighters, please. We all know how he gets.” I said. Sam nodded, smirking. We all know what happens when Dean takes an all-nighter. He ends up acting like a drunk person even though he’s never drank before. It’s quite funny actually, but then we can’t do anything until he’s not tired anymore and it’s a hassle to get him to fall asleep. I headed outside towards the rocket and went inside, bringing out my to-do list. “Hello, Captain Y/N L/N.” The rocket’s assistant, TESSA, short for Technical Electric Space Studies Assistant, greeted me. “Hello TESSA, It’s nice to see you again.” I said. It was silent for a minute before TESSA spoke again. “I feel another presence in the room, Y/N.” she said. I just looked confused until I spotted a flash of orange and blue and grew scared. It can’t be them, can it?

I went towards the colors, then growled when I saw that it was, indeed, Frisk. “FRISK! What the hay are you doing here!? You know that S.S. Luminess is off limits unless you’re a crew member! What were you thinking?!” I heard something emit a clicking sound. “Initiating launch sequence.” My eyes widened in fear as the door to the rocket shut, and hurried to the control center. “Dean, Sam, anybody, Do you read me?” I spoke into the mic. “We read you loud and clear, Y/N.” Everyone’s voices chimed in as the video portion split to show them all. It looked like Dean was hurrying to ground control. “Please don’t tell me that was what I think that was, because on Prithon, that means that the ship will be launching soon.” Alex said, hurrying to his computer in the command center on the ground. “It means the same thing here, Alex. I have a problem though. Frisk is on the ship.” I said, earning multiple responses of panicked “What?!”s.

“What do I do, Dean?” I asked, strapping myself and Frisk in. “I guess we just have to do what we normally do, and carry fourth, hoping for the best.” he said, settling down at his main computer. I nodded stiffly, and started doing my launching tasks. “TESSA, run diagnostics on the ship.” I said. I saw the countdown clock reach ten, and turned to Frisk. “You are so grounded once we get back to Earth.” I said, before I braced myself for the liftoff. The clock reached zero, and I curled into myself as I felt the rocket lift into space.

Dean POV

I watched as my best friend and her sibling were launched into the atmosphere, fear overtaking my features as I hoped that they survived. Space is no place for a kid, and even though Y/N is a trained and professional astronaut, this is an early liftoff we’re talking about. We haven’t even begun to enter the coordinates into the computer, this could all go wrong. I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping my internal freakout, and turned to look at my sister, who smiled at me reassuringly. “She can make it. I know she can.”


End file.
